Soledad
by Danielita-Fullbuster
Summary: Soledad... es el único termino que puedo decir en este momento, cuando el cielo se torna negro, sin ninguna estrella, siquiera un rayo de esperanza de que estés aquí... Denle oportunidad ;D
1. El comienzo

Soledad... es el único termino que puedo decir en este momento, cuando el cielo se torna negro, sin ninguna estrella, siquiera un rayo de esperanza de que estés aquí...

Pov Normal.

Gray Fullbuster es un hombre normal, como cualquier otro, un joven de 22 años, alto, de cabellos azules oscuros, su cuerpo bien formado, un jovencito apenas empezando su vida, viviendo en un pequeño apartamento, muy cómodo como el diría, no necesita mucho, ya que viviendo solo, no necesitaría mucho. Solo en su habitación, viendo el techo y pensando sobre su vida, como todos los días, la misma rutina, despertar, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar, salir a su primer empleo como diseñador grafico en la empresa Fairy Tail, saludar a sus compañeros, soportar a su mejor amigo Natsu Dragneel, un tonto revoltoso de pelo rosado que a pesar de tener la misma edad, tenía la mentalidad de un niño, Gray tenía que escuchar siempre su fascinación por Lucy Heartfilia, una amiga de la infancia hermosa, rubia, y de muy buen cuerpo, y con la que él y yo compartimos un gran lazo de amistad, aunque no es lo que él quiere precisamente, y ella tampoco, los dos se gustan aunque no lo admitan directamente, en fin, , escuchar los regaños de Erza la gerente, y algunos consejos que da el Maestro Makarov, en los recesos de almuerzo salen a comer en grupo con los hermanos Strauss, Elfman un tipo con complejo de ser ''el mas hombre'', su pequeña hermana Lissana, y su hermana mayor Mirajane, que son los encargados de recepción y seguridad, vuelve al trabajo, termina los proyectos los cuales le encargan, sale de trabajar, se despide de todos, vuelve a su apartamento en su motocicleta, llega, se ducha, y como siempre, se acostaba en la cama pensando… en ella…

…

… -No Gray-sama, no puedo estar contigo. Una chica joven de cabellera azul baja su mirada al piso, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras caen por su mejilla.

-P-por favor quédate, te necesito. Pide suplicante el joven.

-Lo siento Gray-sama, tengo que irme… Dándole la espalda al chico, se marcha aquella muchacha.

-"Juvia No… por favor…" El empieza a llorar

- "¡JUVIA! …."

Despierta jadeante el chico de cabellos azules, con sudor en todo su cuerpo… Otra vez soñó con ella, ¿cuántas veces van?, va perdiendo la cuenta, Gray mira el reloj, en su mesa de noche, son las 2 de la mañana, vuelve a acostarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, lo cual no logra, se levanta de su cama, y se dirige hacia la cocina a tomar algo de agua…

-"Dos años, ¿eh?". Dice el joven suspirando mientras toma su vaso de agua. " – No creí aguantar tanto tiempo, sinceramente."

El chico se dirige hacia la el balcón de su departamento, abre la puerta, sale a tomar un poco de aire, se queda mirando el cielo y no ve ninguna estrella, ninguna, desde que ella se fue, no volvió a ver lo mismo igual, todo, todo le recordaba a ella… aquella chica que le quitaba sus suspiros y sus sueños, aun separados por el destino, seguía en su mente… siempre…

"-Quizá deba seguir el consejo de Natsu…" Mencionaba vagamente el chico recordando apenas unos días.

**Flashback**

"-Oye amigo, en serio, deberías dejar de pensar en Juvia, se fue hermano! era en la universidad! debes buscar nuevas alternativas, otras chicas me entiendes ¿verdad?" . Decía Natsu, tratando de animar a su amigo Gray.

-"Y… se supone que deba buscarlas… ¿aquí?". Dijo Gray señalando a unas mujeres bailando en el bar que se encontraban.

-"Pues, no exactamente… ¡Oye! Gajeel dile que debe buscar a otras chicas!"

-"Y yo porque salamander? No soy su madre ni nada parecido, que el haga lo que quiera." Mencionaba un chico de cabello largo, rebelde para todos los que lo ven, que tiene de novia a una pequeña ternura llamada Levy Mcgarden, una chica lista de pelo azul. –"Si el quiere a una chica lo decidirá él, no nosotros, entiéndelo idiota."

- "Gracias por apoyarme amigo!". Exclamo sarcásticamente el Dragneel. –"Pero de igual forma amigo, debes buscar a alguien, eres perfecto para cualquier chica! Aunque nunca tendrás el encanto para enamorarlas como yo". Decía presumiendo salamander ante su amigo, haciendo que este riera.

-"Ja! Por eso es ya te le declaraste a Lucy, verdad?". Le dijo Gray a Natsu haciendo enojar a este.

-"Eso… eso era secreto idiota!. Natsu se ruboriza al instante. "- B-bueno eso ya es otra cosa, pero… tu Gray"… Natsu miro fijamente a su amigo. –"Necesitas a alguien, en serio, almenos trata de olvidarla."

-"Jmp, Lo pensare… por ahora, ya que me trajiste a este bar de mala muerte, tomemos unos tragos, te parece?." Gray alza su cerveza llevándosela a boca dando pequeños sorbos.

Los dos chicos sonríen, finalmente bebieron y bromearon sobre otros temas esa noche…

…Fin Flashback…

-"Bueno, empezare de nuevo, y tendré que olvidarte… Juvia…" Dice dando un largo suspiro.

Gray entro a su apartamento de nuevo, deja el vaso en la cocina, se dirige de nuevo a su habitación, mira el reloj, las 3am, se recuesta de nuevo, y trata de conciliar el sueño, afortunadamente el ese día lo tenía libre, había adelantado trabajo para poder organizarse más y pensar en su vida seriamente, después de pensar tanto, por fin pudo volver a dormir.

**Notas: okay okay, si me van a tirar tomatazos, haganlo ahora D: Soy novata, tratare de mejorar mi ortografia y y eso, aceptare toda clase de quejas y eso, igual, bienvenidos los Reviews c: Gracias por leer, esperen el proximo cap ;)**


	2. ¿Porque la vida es así?

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por su ventana, que por acto, despertó aquella chica, sentándose en su cama, arreglando su largo cabello sedoso color azul claro... otro día sin él... otro día mas de tortura... otro día fingiendo ser feliz ante sus amigos... fingiendo un matrimonio "feliz" con alguien a quien no ama... Un hombre entra a la habitación, vistiéndose, con una mirada fría dirigida a su esposa, rápidamente ella mira hacia otro lado, ignorando aquel hombre, de cabello blanco...

-"Tengo que salir, no volveré hasta mañana, aunque, creo que ni deberías enterarte de eso, solo lo hago para que no estés buscándome ni llamándome después." - Dice aquel hombre colocándose su camisa.

-"Hmp, pues cuánta razón tienes"- Menciona sarcástica.

-''No es como si me importara tu vida Lyon..."- Le dice meramente Juvia mientras vuelve a recostarse en la cama tapándose con la sabana.

Si... Lyon Bastia era el esposo de Juvia, la amada de Gray, un matrimonio planeado por sus padres de gran fortuna y fama, desde pequeños.

-"Yo solo espero que cuando vuelva..." – Lyon se acerca a Juvia quitándole la sabana bruscamente.

-"...Por fin pidas que te haga mía...". - El sube encima de ella, lamiendo su oreja, y su cuello, Juvia por su parte trata de empujarlo, dándole golpes en su pecho y evitando su cara, para no darle una cachetada.

-"Suéltame idiota!" - La chica con esfuerzo logra quitárselo de encima.

Si... desde que ella se caso con él, no han tenido intimidad...

-"Hasta cuando vas a seguir actuando así Juvia?! Eres mía! Tienes que darme tu cuerpo!, ooh, ya me acorde, piensas que aun Gray te ama y te entregaras a el"- Lyon ríe ante lo dicho.

"-Entiéndelo estúpida, ya eres mía, quizá Él idiota con el que estabas ya debe estar haciéndoselo a otra en este momento, ¡Deja de fantasear que estarás con Él de nuevo!"-

Lyon se dirige a la puerta, pero antes de salir le dirige una sonrisa malévola a Juvia.

"-Cuando vuelva... Ese cuerpo tuyo, será mío... aunque no lo creas… por derecho me pertenece."-

Lyon se marcha cerrando la puerta de un portazo... Juvia no puede evitarlo, una lágrima desciende por su mejilla. ¿Porque su vida se torno así?, ¿Que hizo ella?... esta clase de preguntas se hacía a sí misma, todos los días...

"-Gray-sama..."- Da un gran suspiro recordando a aquel chico de cabellos azules, el mismo chico que ella tuvo que abandonar.

* * *

**En la empresa Fairy Tail.**

-"Natsu, por favor llévale esta revista a Lucy, dijo que encargaría algo de lencería".

Una joven albina le extiende una revista a Natsu y este la recibe.

-"Jmm, Lissana y porque tengo que dársela yo?"- Decía el Dragneel haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-"Vamos Natsu! Después de todo, quieres ver a Lucy, ¿no es así?" - La pequeña Strauss se ríe ante lo dicho.

-"Esta bien está bien la llevare! Ya cállate."-

Natsu se sonroja un poco dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la oficina de Lucy. El Dragneel golpea la puerta.

- "Lucy!, puedo pasar?"

-"Claro Natsu, sigue" - Lucy deja su papeleo de lado y recibe con una cálida sonrisa a su amigo.

-"Esto, pues mira lo que te mandan". Le da la revista. -"Lissana te manda esto"

-"Oh, muchas gracias Natsu, te lo agradezco, en serio que quería esta revista".

Lucy le da una pequeña ojeada a la revista viendo la ropa de esta, y se fija en una modelo en particular...

-"B-bueno creo que seguiré con el trabajo Luce nos vemos luego". Natsu procede a retirarse de la oficina.

-"...Natsu espera... Ven, mira esto". Decía un poco sorprendida y nerviosa Lucy, Natsu inmediatamente se le acerca y observa lo que le muestra.

- "P-pero si es..."- Natsu queda igual de sorprendido que Lucy al mirar aquella modelo.

-"Es ella... E-es idéntica..."- Lucy no podía dejar de mirar la chica.

-"...Juvia..." Susurran al tiempo los dos chicos...

.

.

.

**Apartamento de Gray. **

El teléfono timbra, haciendo que por acto Gray se levante de mala gana con unas notables ojeras, trata de alcanzar el celular que se encuentra en la mesa de noche, y contesta.

-"Eh.. Hola?, habla Gray."

-"Hielito? Amigo te acabas de levantar? Son las 2 de la tarde amigo! Tienes que dejar de ver tanta televisión" - Natsu comienza a reír al otro lado de la línea.

-"Ya cállate flamita, me duele el oído al escucharte reír como bruja, entonces, para que llamas? Hoy tenía el día libre idiota"

-"Mmmm pues" - La voz de Natsu cambia radicalmente. -"solo quería decirte que si podríamos vernos esta tarde en la cafetería del centro comercial, tengo algo que hablar contigo amigo". La voz de Natsu sonaba seria.

-"Mmmm está bien, espero que sea importante, porque si es para hablar de Lucy llama a otra persona". Decía Gray dando pequeños bostezos.

-"Hielito, no te arrepentirás, te espero a las 4, ¿vale?"

-"Esta bien, está bien, nos vemos" - Gray cuelga el teléfono y queda pensando.

-"Desde cuando Natsu me necesita para algo que no sea Lucy?" - El chico deja de pensar y toma una ducha fría, después de todo, esa noche no fue la mejor.

* * *

Muajajaja, ok no, soy un asco xD Gracias por los reviews en serio me animan Si, lo sé, sufro de ortografía, y el primer cap casi no se entendió, pero mejorare cada vez mas gracias a ustedes y sus consejos . Intentare hacer más largos los capítulos. Lancen tomatazos Nos leemos en el próximo cap


	3. Decisión

**...Esa misma tarde...**

Juvia se encontraba viendo por la ventana la ciudad, le ponía nostálgica estar allí, ya que hacía 2 años se había marchado para los Estados Unidos, para vivir un sufrimiento, ella en ese momento recordaba claramente el día de su partida...

.

.

.

* * *

**Flashback**

Era una tarde otoño, la brisa azotaba la ciudad y las nubes negras eran una clara señal de la tormenta que se avecinaba, Juvia se encontraba en su habitación empacando su ropa, la joven con su mirada perdida y cerrando su maleta sale a la puerta de su casa en la cual se encuentra un hombre alto y vestido de negro.

-"Señorita Lockser, permítame llevar su maleta al auto" - Dice gentilmente aquel hombre.

-"Gracias..." - Juvia le da su maleta y da vuelta cerrando la puerta de su casa.

...-" ¿J-Juvia?"

Juvia por un momento sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar aquella voz, rápidamente voltea y ve a quien menos quería darle la cara...

-"G-Gray...sama..." - Susurra Juvia evitando llorar.

… Un silencio se escucha por un momento…

-"J-Juvia, quien es este hombre? y, ¿P-porque tiene tu maleta? , ¿Acaso, t-te vas de viaje? "- Le dice Gray sonriendo un poco nervioso.

Juvia muerde su labio, dejando salir una pequeña lágrima.

-"Gray-sama... Yo... Tengo que irme..."- Le dice en un suave pero audible susurro.

-"Oh, así que era eso Juvia"- Gray suspiro un poco y le sonrió.

-"Deja de asustarme, entonces dime, ¿qué día regresas?, recuerda que tenemos planes para este fin de semana" - Le dice el chico sonriéndole.

Juvia no respondía, solo se escuchaban unos pequeños sollozos por parte de ella, Gray se asusto un poco y le abrazo.

-"Q-que sucede Juvia, deja de llorar, no es como si te fueras a ir para siempre"- Gray trata de sonar lo más reconfortante posible, pero no lo logra.

-"... Ese es el problema... Gray-sama... No volveré..."- La joven peli azul se separa poco a poco de su amado.

…

-"... ¿Qué?..."- Fue lo único que se escucho por parte de el muchacho.

-"Señorita, su padre la espera en el aeropuerto, suba rápido por favor, se avecina la lluvia"- Decía el hombre abriendo la puerta de el auto.

-"J-Juvia... No te puedes ir..."- Gray le tomo el brazo deteniéndola.

-"Lo siento Gray-sama... N-no puedo estar contigo"- La chica empezó a llorar volteando su cara para que no la viese.

-"P-porfavor, quédate... Yo te necesito..."- Gray le tenía más firme el brazo y ocultaba sus ojos en su flequillo.

-"Lo siento Gray-sama... tengo que irme…" Suelta el agarre de su brazo, dándole la espalda al chico, se marcha hacia el auto aquella muchacha.

-"Juvia No… por favor…"- El empieza a llorar. Juvia se sube al auto, gotas de lluvia caen rápidamente y el hombre cierra su puerta emprendiendo el viaje al aeropuerto.

- " Juvia... ¡JUVIA! …." Grita el chico al ver el auto marcharse...

**Fin Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Unas lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de la chica de pelo azul al recordar ese momento, fue tan fría con aquel muchacho que le entrego su corazón, no le dijo nada, solo le dejo, ella se fue sin siquiera darle una explicación.

Le atormentaba aquella escena en su mente, todos los días, una y otra vez recordaba ese momento. Sabía que Gray no le perdonaría, ella no sería capaz de encontrarlo y decirle la verdad del porque se fue, no tenía derecho, quizá lo que le dijo Lyon era cierto, quizás tenga una novia... O esposa... Quizá tenga hijos... Quizá viva feliz con otra mujer...

Juvia seguía llorando por cada pensamiento que tenia, hasta que el sonido de su celular le saco de su tormento. Limpiándose ligeramente las lágrimas, atendió su teléfono.

-"H-hola?" - Respondió Juvia un poco nerviosa, pues, no acostumbraban a llamarla sin que ella supiera.

-"Señorita Lockser?, Habla con Hibiki, su representante en Tokio"

-"Oh, M-mucho gusto, dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle señor?"

-"Solo llamaba porque la pasarela será en dos días y debe estar preparada, le mandare alguien para que la recoja y la traiga mañana al estudio para unas fotos, ¿le parece?"

-"S-si claro, esperare en la mañana, gracias"

-"Esta bien, la esperamos, hasta luego"

-"Adiós..."

Juvia cuelga el teléfono y suspira. Juvia es una gran modelo a nivel mundial, por ahora está trabajando en Tokio indefinidamente, le contrataron para un desfile de modas y unas fotos para la revista Sorcerer.

-"Almenos el trabajo me mantendrá ocupada y no tendré que ver a ese idiota" - Decía la chica tirándose al sofá tratando de relajarse.

-"Solo espero que no te encuentre... Gray..."

.

.

.

* * *

**En el centro comercial.**

-"Hola Hielito!" - Llega sonriente el Dragneel sentándose al lado de Gray en aquella cafetería.

-"Maldición Natsu, llegas tarde llevo media hora esperando" - Dice Gray claramente molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-"Ya, ya, aquí estoy, aquí estoy, ¡Mesera!, ¡Un café por favor!". – Natsu agitaba rápidamente su mano atrayendo la mirada de la mesera.

-"Bien Flamita, que es lo ¿qué tenias que decirme que era taaaan importante?" – Gray mira seriamente a Natsu.

-"Espera y lo veras amigo" - La mesera le trae su café a Natsu y este empieza a beberlo.

-"Bueno Gray, sabes que no soy bueno explicando, te lo mostrare claramente" - El chico peli rosa saca de su portafolio la laptop y le muestra a Gray una fotografía.

-"P-pero que..." - Gray queda en shock al ver aquella foto de una muchacha.

-"Lo sé amigo, tampoco creí que era ella, Lucy estuvo buscando en internet y la encontró, mira..." - Natsu le tira una revista - " Es ella amigo, fue por esa revista que la vimos..."

El Fullbuster no salía de su asombro, miraba bien su rostro, su cuerpo, sus labios, en definitiva, era Juvia.

- "Juvia..." - Susurra Gray.

- " Si amigo, es ella, mira la descripción de la modelo" - Natsu seguía tomando su café. Gray atentamente leía en la laptop la descripción.

-" Juvia... ¿De Bastia?, !¿Que cojones?!" - Gray estaba atónito por su apellido, mientras seguía leyendo.

- "Mejor modelo asiática en Estados Unidos... Pero que..." - Gray paso a leer la revista para ver si no estaba confundiéndola.

-"Modelo Juvia De Bastia visita Tokio para modelaje" - Gray mira rápidamente a Natsu el cual lo miraba fijamente tomando su café.

-"Si en verdad es ella... Esta aquí en Tokio Hielito" - Natsu dejo su café de lado.

-"P-pero, De Bastia? ¿En serio?..." – Dice Gray algo exaltado, el nuevo apellido de Juvia le caía como una patada en el trasero.

-"Parece que se caso con el empresario Lyon Bastia, pero por las noticias y los medios de comunicación, su relación no marcha nada bien" - Decía el Dragneel mostrándole páginas web de escándalos entre aquella pareja.

-"Pero... Dime Natsu... Qué esperas que haga yo?, si ella se fue... Fue para estar con ese idiota..." - Gray tenía el ceño fruncido y un claro enojo. - "Con razón se fue sin decirme nada..."

-"No pienses eso Hielito, tal parece dicen que fue un matrimonio arreglado" - Natsu guardaba su laptop y sacaba su billetera para pagar, Gray estaba un poco impactado con lo que le acabo de decir el peli rosado.

-"Matrimonio... ¿Arreglado?"- Gray no salía de la impresión.

- "Si, sí, eso dicen, así que es mejor que te quedes con la revista, se que la buscaras" - Natsu se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigió a pagar su café, luego se dirigió de nuevo donde su amigo.

-"Vamos Hielito, te llevare a casa"

-"Tranquilo Flamita, traje mi motocicleta, vete con Lucy, ella te está esperando no es así? - Gray sonreía mientras Natsu se sorprendía y sonrojaba.

-"¿C-como lo supiste? I-idiota!" - Natsu se marchaba rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.

-"Buena suerte con tu cita!" – Dijo Gray riendo al ver a su amigo a lo lejos haciendo vulgaridades con la mano.

Gray por su parte se queda un rato observando aquella revista viendo claramente a la mujer de la portada.

-"Juvia... Porque no me lo dijiste..." - Susurro el Fullbuster con su mirada melancólica.

Tomo la revista y se dirigió al estacionamiento, tomo su casco y lo puso en su cabeza, introdujo la llave y encendió su motocicleta Suzuki deportiva, la aceleró unas cuantas veces y antes de arrancar susurro para el mismo.

-"Iré por ti... necesito que me lo digas tu misma… Juvia…"

.

.

.

* * *

Loool, ok no, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, trato de mejorar mi ortografia gracias por sus rewievs, y ya saben, alguna queja, tomatazo, pastelazo y eso déjenme un rewievs acepto criticas y también algo bueno xD, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Se despide Dani-chan


	4. Viejo amigo

Al otro día...

-"¿Qué? ¿Encontraron a Juvia?" - Decían al unísono Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Lissana y Cana en la recepción de la empresa.

-"Shhh, bajen la voz" - Mencionaba Lucy tratando de calmar a sus amigas.

-"Pero cómo ?... Creí que se había ido del país" - La pequeña Levy decía un poco impresionada.

-"Si, parece que volvió, es la modelo que tanto se habla en televisión." - Lucy mostraba varias revistas que había encontrado de Juvia.

-"Lo veo y no lo creo" - Erza veía detenidamente las revistas.

-"De Bastia?" - Lissana pregunto algo dudosa.

-"Segura que no la están confundiendo? Tal parece que se cambio el apellido para que Gray no la encontrara"- Decía Cana riendo mientras tomaba una cerveza en lata. - "Quien sabe que cosas le haría el tonto de Gray, parece que resulto igual de pervertido que tu novio Lucy" - Cana reía sin parar.

-"Cállate, Natsu no es mi novio... aun..." - Se defendía Lucy haciendo un puchero y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-" Gray no haría nada, lo distingo muy bien, no tocaría a Juvia de esa forma" - Mencionaba Mira.

-" De todas formas, estás segura Lucy que es ella?"

-"Estoy segura, el mismo Gray lo admitió"

-"Gray ya sabe?!" - Las chicas se sorprendieron.

-"Si, ayer Natsu le mostro la revista y unas fotos"- La rubia decía tomando un café.

-"¿Y qué hará Gray?" - Erza le pregunto a Lucy.

-"La verdad no lo sé, Natsu no menciono nada mas." - Termino por decir Lucy suspirando levemente.

Justo en ese momento entra Natsu y Gray a la empresa, las chicas se fijan rápidamente en el chico peli azul, haciendo que este se ponga incomodo.

-"O-oigan Chismosas, ¿no deberían estar trabajando?" - Les dice Gray un poco serio al ver que no dejaban de verlo.

-"¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?"- Gray estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-"Tranquilo Gray" - Dijo Erza acercándose a su amigo y palmeándole el hombro. -"No es nada"

-"¿Eh?" - Gray no entendía.

-"Debe ser difícil"- Levy sollozaba.

-"L-levy ¿qué te pasa?" - Decía Gray un poco fuera de lugar.

-" Ve Gray" - Lissana ponía su mano dramáticamente en su cara. -"Tu amor espera por ti Graaaay".

Gray finalmente capto, hablaban de Juvia, suspiro un poco y les vio.

-"Ya dejen el tema, pónganse a trabajar holgazanas" - Fijo su vista en Erza.

-"Erza, necesito pedirte un favor." - Gray le miro seriamente. Erza lo capto de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del chico.

-"Eh, ¿fui el único que no entendió que acaba de pasar?" - Menciono Natsu rascándose la Nuca.

-"No necesitas saberlo Natsu, mejor cuenta que paso ayer cuando le contaste a Gray de Juvia." - Dijo Cana, las demás chicas escuchaban ansiosas.

-"Eh, pues lo que paso fue..."

.

.

.

* * *

Juvia estaba lista para la llegada de aquel hombre que le recogería y la llevaría a la sesión de fotos, justo cuando toma su celular y su bolso, tocan a tu puerta, la chica abre la puerta dejando ver a un viejo conocido...

-"Hola! Juvia-chan" - Aquel chico de Pelo naranja le saluda con una gran sonrisa.

-"L-loke-san..."- La chica asombrada al ver a un gran amigo de Gray.

-"Oye, no pongas esa cara, parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma"- Loke se reía al ver la expresión de Juvia.

-"E-es solo que m-me impresiona un poco el verte después de tanto tiempo"- Mencionaba la peli azul saliendo de su sorpresa.

-"Vamos, no es que haya cambiado mucho, mis lentes me delatan"- Decía Loke ajustando sus gafas.

-"Entonces Juvia-chan, lista para tu sesión de fotos?" - Le pregunto.

-"Eh? T-tu eres el enviado de Sorcerer?" - Pregunto Juvia aumentando su sorpresa.

-"Seep, soy yo, que coincidencia ¿no? Al principio no lo creí, el nombre que me dieron era Juvia De Bastia, luego me contaron el resto..." –

-"Oh, si... De Bastia...'' - Menciono Juvia un poco seria por el tema.

Silencio fue lo que se escucho en aquel apartamento.

-"B-bien, mejor vamos al auto, nos esperan Juvia-chan" - Loke le tomo del brazo dirigiéndose rápidamente afuera.

El chico rápidamente le abrió la puerta a Juvia, luego se dirigió a su puesto y encendió el auto. Empezó su viaje por aquella autopista, el silencio que había era un tanto incómodo en aquel auto, pero Loke decidió hablar.

-"Sabes que él te ha echado de menos, verdad?"- Dijo el chico sin voltearla a ver, Juvia rápidamente le mira y baja su mirada al percatarse a quien se refería Loke.

La chica no menciono palabra alguna.

Loke suspiro… -"Se lo que paso, las malas lenguas hablan mucho, en realidad lo siento Juvia, no quisiera meterte en tu vida, pero..."- El chico detuvo su charla por un instante... -"Debiste decirle la verdad."- Finalizo Loke deteniéndose enfrente de el edificio.

-" Loke-san..."- La chica empezó a sollozar.

-"Se que... Hice mal... Pero, me dolía mucho decirle, creí que... Sería lo mejor"- Juvia se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer a sus mejillas.

-"Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos Juvia, y créeme, que Gray no te ha olvidado" - Le dijo el chico saliendo del auto para abrirle la puerta a la peli azul.

Juvia se sorprende al escuchar sus palabras, pues por un momento imagino que Gray le perdonase si le decía la verdad.

-"L-loke-san, ¿lo que me dice es cierto?" - Le pregunto la chica con un rayo de esperanza en sus aguados ojos.

-"Quien sabe... Deberías buscarlo y decirle, ¿no?"- Dijo el chico sonriendo y dándole la mano para que saliera del auto. Juvia se desánimo un poco.

-"Bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en eso luego, por ahora, volvamos al trabajo."- Loke se dirigió con Juvia dentro del edificio.

.

.

.

* * *

-"Ya veo, así que necesitas información para llegar a ella, Gray" - Decía la pelirroja llevando su mano a la barbilla.

-"Si Erza, por eso pensé que podrías ayudarme"- Decía Gray sentado en su silla.

-"Se quien podría ayudarte, y lo conoces"- Menciono Erza sonriendo.

-"Oh ¿sí?, no me digas que es..."

-"Si, es Jellal"

-" ¿Tu esposo?, ¿Aun sigue siendo de la policía?"- Dijo Gray con sorpresa.

-"Si, de hecho lo ascendieron, está a cargo del departamento de policía en Tokio, el con mucho gusto te ayudara"

-"Me seria de gran ayuda Erza"- Gray sonaba alegre.

-"! Claro!, cuando termine el trabajo vamos a la oficina y hablamos con él, dudo que se niegue, eres nuestro amigo"- Erza le sonreía mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-"Muchas gracias Erza, sabía que podía confiar en ti"-

-"No agradezcas, después de todo eres como mi hermano, ahora me retiro a mi trabajo, hablamos al rato"- Erza salió de la oficina dejando con una sonrisa al Fullbuster.

.

.

.

* * *

-"Bieeen, siguiente pose señorita"- Decía un chico encargado de la cámara.

-"B-bien"- Menciono Juvia haciendo claramente lo que le decían.

-"Me sorprende como es que perdiste tu timidez Juvia-chan"- Dijo Loke ayudando al camarógrafo.

-"La verdad es que este trabajo te hace perder muchas cosas, una de esas fue mi timidez" - Juvia estaba concentrada en la cámara.

-"Mmmm, ya veo, me gusta esa actitud"- Loke le sonreía y ella también.

-"Muy bien señorita, hemos terminado, puede ir a cambiarse"- Menciono el camarógrafo para luego salir del salón.

-"Ok, gracias"- Dijo la chica acercándose a Loke.

-"Oye Juvia-chan estas preciosa, no había visto ese cuerpazo tuyo" - Loke ajustaba sus anteojos y le miraba pícaramente.

-"Veo que no haz cambiado nada, sigues siendo igual de pervertido Loke-san" - Juvia le sonreía recordando aquellos tiempos.

-"La verdad es que ya no funcionan mis trucos, Lucy no cayo, nadie cae" - Decía Sollozando el chico.

Juvia reía.

-"Parece que nada ha cambiado..." - Juvia sonreía nostálgica.

-"No es verdad, el único que ha cambiado es Gray"- Dijo Loke ya un poco serio.

-"Y siento que ha sido culpa mía" - Juvia miraba al suelo.

-"La verdad no soy nadie para juzgar, pero deberías dejar a ese tipo con el que estas, no es alguien confiable, se lo que te digo, de hecho, deberías volver con Gray"- Loke le miraba seriamente.

-"No sé si quiera verme... Además, no puedo separarme de Lyon, fue un matrimonio arreglado…"

-"Te equivocas... nadie puede estar atado a nadie, además, Gray no te ha dejado de a-...".

El celular de Loke suena y el inmediatamente contesta.

-"Si, ok, estaré allí, voy de inmediato."

-"Lo siento Juvia, me necesitan, nos vemos luego"

El chico salió rápido de la habitación y de aquel edificio subiendo a su auto y perdiéndose en la autopista.

-"Eh?..." - Juvia quedo con la intriga de saber que le quería decir Loke, decidió dejar el tema atrás, se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa he irse a su apartamento en un taxi.

.

.

.

* * *

Looooool, lo siento si el cap no fue de su agrado, xD la inspiración se ha ido, prometo que volverá pronto, sinceramente creo que quedo aburrido y horrible, aunque hace gran parte de la historia, dejen sus tomatazos, y quejas o ideas en un rewiev, :'3 Nos leemos, prometo que el próximo será mejor y por fin llegara el Gruviaaa 3.

Me despido por ahora.

Dani-chan.


	5. El desfile Parte I

En la jefatura de policía, se podía observar un hombre alto, de un cuerpo claramente tonificado, su cabello era de color azul, y lo caracterizaba un claro tatuaje en su ojo derecho, pero que no te engañe su físico, podría parecer para la sociedad un delincuente, pero de hecho es todo lo contrario, es el mejor agente policial de todo Tokio, ha atrapado criminales de todo tipo a su corta edad de 26 años, paso su adolescencia en el ejercito, y a sus 18 años ingreso en la academia de policía especial, y ahora es uno de los jefes de esta misma.

Sentado en su oficina tramitando y llenando papeleo por el momento, se encontraba aquel hombre, su teléfono de la oficina suena al instante.

-"Hola?, habla Fernandes"- Contesto seriamente.

-"Hola señorito"- Bromeo aquel sujeto.

-"Maldición Laxus, deja de bromear, cuéntame, ¿ha hecho algún movimiento?"- Menciono Jellal llevándose la mano a la cara.

-"Esta hablando con los socios de la empresa, se están pasando maletines con dinero"- Decía Laxus mientras miraba por sus binoculares.

-"Bien, grábalos necesitamos más evidencia, y sigan vigilando, él está contigo ¿verdad?"

-"Claro, está abajo vigilando, bueno, te llamo si pasa algo mas, adiós" - Corto la llamada el Dreyar.

Jellal dejo su teléfono en su lugar, justo en ese momento entra una peliroja y un chico a la oficina.

-"Hola Amor" - Saluda la peliroja.

-"Erza... Hola, es extraño que vengas aquí" - Dice Jellal un poco sorprendido. -"Hola Gray, ¿ha pasado algo?"-

-"En realidad Gray necesita un favor" - Menciona Erza sentándose en el sillón.

-"Oh ¿sí?, Dime, ¿que necesitas Gray?" - Jellal se recuesta en su silla.

-"Pues, necesito averiguar el paradero de una chica..."- Dice Gray un poco sonrojado.

-" ¿Desapareció?"

-"N-no exactamente"

-"Entonces?"

-"Es una modelo, Juvia Lockser... Más conocida por ser esposa de Lyon Bastia..."- Dijo Erza seriamente.

-" ¿Bastia?" - Grito Jellal sorprendido levantándose de su silla, pues no esperaba eso.

-"Si, ¿hay algún problema?" - Dijo Gray con una gotita resbalándole por su cien.

-" Y un problema bien grave, estamos hablando de la esposa de el mayor estafador, asesino y traficante, en pocas palabras, el mayor criminal de Tokio." - Termino por decir Jellal con su mano en la barbilla.

-"QUE?"- Gritaron Erza y Gray al unísono.

-"Si, aunque deberías saberlo, verdad...Gray?"- Le dice Jellal a Gray mirándole seriamente.

-"Si..."- Menciona vagamente el Fullbuster bajando su mirada.

-" Esta información que les daré es clasificada, estamos tras el rastro de el Bastia, de hecho, llevamos mucho tiempo tras de él, pero nunca deja huellas de sus actos ilícitos, es difícil arrestarle por falta de pruebas, de hecho tengo varios chicos en este momento vigilándole" - Dice el chico de pelo azul recargándose en la mesa.

-"Puede que la chica, su esposa, quede en el conflicto, el hace sus contratos, y lava dinero con eso"

-"! Pero, estoy seguro que ella no tiene nada que ver!"- Dice Gray un poco exaltado.

-"Puede que sea así Gray, pero él la utiliza en sus sucios tratos"- Jellal le dice mirándole fijamente.

-"Mañana le daremos caza a ese tipo, Gray."

-" ¿Mañana?, P-pero Juvia no resultara implicada ¿o sí?"- Gray estaba asustándose.

-"No lo sé, si ella no está junto a él, será fácil"

-"Maldición..." - El chico se sentía impotente.

-"Aunque pensándolo bien, podrías llevártela en el momento que llevemos a cabo la captura Gray"- Jellal le miro sonriendo.

-" ¿En serio?, en ese caso cuenta conmigo Jellal!"- Le dice Gray sonriendo por lo anterior dicho por el peli azul, después de todo, haría lo que sea por Juvia.

-"Si, es una misión peligrosa, aunque solo te la llevaras de allí, no será difícil, ¿verdad?"

-"Claro, cuenta conmigo."- Finalizo Gray con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bien, ahora, Erz-" - Jellal se da cuenta que la peliroja no se encuentra en la oficina.

-"Eh? ¿Que se hizo Erza?" - Dice Gray mirando por todas partes.

-" No... No otra vez..." - Jellal se lleva la mano a la frente. Justo en ese momento entra Erza comiendo un pastel de fresas.

-" ¿Qué?, Tenía hambre..." - Dice la chica llevándose un trozo de pastel a la boca.

-"Nunca cambiara..." - Jellal suspira.

-" Nunca..."- Dijo Gray con una gotita en su cabeza. . .

* * *

En otro lugar…

En un gran salón, se encontraba un hombre sentado en su gran silla, detrás de un amplio escritorio, a sus costados estaban dos hombres, altos y de gran porte, uno de ellos tenía el pelo negro, con un mechón de pelo tapándole un ojo, con ojos extrañamente rojizos, el otro, un hombre rubio, con una risa burlona, y sus ojos azules, claramente se podía apreciar que estos hombres eran los guardaespaldas de aquel que se encontraba sentado en la silla.

-"Lyon-sama." – Menciona un hombre entrando al salón haciendo una leve reverencia.

-"Que noticias traes, Cobra?" – Respondía secamente Lyon.

-"Parece que todo está listo con los negocios de Sorcerer, nos darán buenas chicas." – Dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Excelente, espero no decepcionarme. Ustedes, Rogue, Sting, vayan a mirar la mercancía, parece que llevaremos buenas chicas a Europa mañana después del desfile y eso de moda, tu Cobra, ve y tomate una cerveza." – Dice el hombre de pelo blanco relajándose en su silla y subiendo sus pies al escritorio.

-"Si señor." – Contestan los dos guardaespaldas saliendo del salón, guardando sus armas en sus estuches que estaban debajo de sus trajes.

_" Señor… debo advertirle algo." – Menciona Cobra antes de salir.

-" Anda, dilo"

- "La policía está inquieta, tenga cuidado…" – Dicho esto el hombre se retira.

-"Eso no me asusta" – Finaliza Lyon en un susurro, con una clara sonrisa y expresión burlona.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente. – Día del desfile de modas.**

-"Buen día, Juvia-chan" – Saluda Loke en el apartamento de la chica, en la entrada.

-"Buen día, Loke-san" – Responde la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Lista para tu sexy modelaje?" – Le dice el chico con una mirada picara.

-"Que pervertido Loke-san, y sí, estoy lista, ¿vamos ya? – Dice Juvia sonriéndole.

-"Claro, en una dos horas comienza" – Loke mira su reloj viendo la hora, las 10:00am.

-"Ok, vamos"

Loke se dirige con Juvia en el auto hacia el edificio donde se realizara la pasarela, muy cerca a la empresa Fairy, Juvia el día de hoy se siente un poco extraña, Loke mira a la chica un poco ida y pensativa y decide preguntarle.

-"¿Nerviosa Juvia-chan?, creí que estabas acostumbrada." – Loke le mira sonriéndole.

-"N-no estoy nerviosa por eso… es solo que… presiento que pasara algo…" – Le respondió la chica sin mirarle y viendo por la ventana del auto.

-"Tranquila, será un día normal, si pasa algo, yo te protegeré" – Le dice el chico guiñándole un ojo.

Juvia ríe.

-"Gracias, Loke-san, eres un gran amigo." – Le dice Juvia mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Para eso estoy aquí."

Dicho esto siguieron su camino, en un silencio, pero no incomodo. Luego del tráfico, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Loke bajo del auto, se dirigió con Juvia hacia aquel gigante edificio, la llevo donde el diseñador, hablaron un rato, luego aquel hombre le mostro los vestidos que usaría, Loke se despidió de Juvia, diciéndole que tenía trabajo, la chica le sonrió y lo abrazo, finalmente el chico salió, y Juvia quedo allí con el diseñador y las otras chicas modelos.

Fuera del edificio, se encontraba Gray estacionado en su motocicleta, con su casco puesto, y un traje muy elegante, mirando fijamente las personas que llegaban a aquel edificio donde se realizaría aquel desfile, recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo Jellal el día anterior…

* * *

Flashback.

-"Gray, te daré este equipo para que estemos en comunicación, lo llevaras siempre" – Le dice Jellal a Gray entregándole un celular y un audífono de radio, por el cual estarían comunicados.

-"Entiendo" – Gray recibe el equipo y lo guarda.

-"Escucha Gray, recuerda que estas allí como cualquier persona, entras, sacas a la chica cuando termine de modelar, y te la llevas lejos, nosotros actuaremos cuando la tengas a salvo." – Jellal le dice, mientras llama a su escuadrón para que se reúnan en el patio y decirles el plan. –"Recuerda Gray, eres alguien común y corriente."

-"Vale, vale, no me lo repitas"- Dice Gray retirándose de aquella oficina dirigiéndose a su hogar.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

-"Vale, entonces, creo que llego la hora" – Gray procede a ponerse el audífono y comunicarse con Jellal.

-"Jellal, aquí Gray, entrare y me sentare."

-"Vale Gray, estamos organizando un poco el escuadrón, pondré francotiradores en los otros edificios, por favor Gray, no cometas locuras." – Le dice Jellal el cual se encontraba a cinco calles de ese lugar preparándose.

-"Ya, ya, no lo haré, te informare si veo algo" – Dice Gray mientras se baja de la motocicleta dejando el casco en su lugar y ajustando su corbata.

-"Vale." – Finaliza la conversación Jellal.

* * *

**Antes de el caos. 12: 00 PM**

Gray se dirige hacia la entrada, da su boleto, el cual le había dado Jellal el cual tenía muchos más agentes dentro de aquel lugar, busca un lugar un poco apartado, pero con buena vista para poder observar a la chica que le quitaba el sueño, aquella que ansiaba ver con todo su corazón, claramente estaba nervioso, pero listo para cualquier cosa.

-"Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, por favor tomen su lugar, iniciaremos en 5 minutos, gracias por estar aquí" – Dice un hombre parado en la tarima.

La gente claramente obedece, la mayoría de las personas de aquel lugar son refinados, de clase alta, habían muchos camarógrafos, personas de noticias, tomando detalles de toda la situación. Luego de 5 minutos, claramente las luces bajan, y solo se enfoca en la pista de la pasarela.

Gray se sienta derecho, esperando a ver a su chica.

-"Gracias a todos por su espera, ¡Con esto damos inicio al desfile de modas de Tokio! – Menciona un hombre en altavoz.

Las personas aplauden, mientras unas chicas salen en la pista modelando trajes casuales.

-"! Aquí están las chicas que tanto ansiaban! Con ustedes, ¡Jenny Realight!, !Karen Lilica! y !Meredy! las grandes bellezas de Tokio! …

Unas chicas salen al escenario modelando trajes casuales con toques muy femeninos, las personas admiraban y aplaudían ante tales presencias.

.

.

.

Luego de que aquel hombre dijera unos cuantos nombres de grandes modelos, tanto hombres como mujeres, llego al fin aquella a la que ansiaba ver por más de dos años…

.

.

.

-"Con ustedes, la mujer más hermosa y cautivadora del continente Americano, aquella que se gano la fama por su cuerpo de infarto..." – A Gray no le gustaba nada de lo que decía aquel hombre, haciendo saltar una vena en su frente, esperando a que terminara ya su estúpido discurso sobre ella.

-"… Damas y caballeros… ¡Juvia De Bastia!

Aunque hubiesen dicho tal apellido, Gray quedo realmente sorprendido por ver a la chica.

Juvia sale de aquellas cortinas con una presencia increíble, haciendo que la audiencia y los medios de comunicación quedaran con la boca abierta ante tal belleza, llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo, escotado, haciendo resaltar sus tributos, llegaba a sus muslos, con pequeños adornos y unos tacones un poco altos, no demasiado, su cabello suelto, leve maquillaje, haciéndola parecer una mujer natural y hermosa.

La chica desfila, luego de unos segundos todos los presentes aplauden, toman fotos, demasiadas, los hombres miran con soberbia aquella chica mientras modela, Gray por su parte se encuentra tan maravillado ante la vista que le daba aquella chica.

-"Juvia…" – Dice Gray levantándose de su silla, procurando saltar a aquella tarima.

La chica mientras llega al final de la tarima y se devuelve, por una corazonada, voltea su rostro a su derecha, mirando atrás de toda la multitud, viendo claramente a un chico que se encontraba mirándola fijamente. Por un instante el tiempo se congelo para ella, mejor dicho, para los dos, se encontraban en una mirada, una mirada que parecían siglos, ella lo sabía, sabia claramente que era el, sus corazones latian a mil por hora…

La chica sin creerlo, sin perder el equilibrio o colapsar, sigue su camino mirando aquel chico a los ojos, sin perderse ningún detalle de su rostro, no ha cambiado nada, solo lo ve más alto y con una faceta más madura, no puede creer que sea él, quizá lo está confundiendo, pero su corazón dice lo contrario, sabía que era él…

-"Gray…. Sama"… Susurra lentamente la chica caminando más lento.

Gray claramente vio que murmuraba algo en esos pequeños segundos, supo que dijo su nombre…

El chico responde con un leve movimiento de labios que ella comprendió también…

-"Juvia…".

* * *

Okeeei, hasta acá dejo este capítulo, XD espero que haya sido de su agrado, procurare actualizar pronto, ya que estaré de viaje, me esforzare mas por hacerlos más largos y de su gusto, cualquier queja dejarlo en un review, gracias por leer :3 y gracias por sus reviews, me animan :3

Nos leemos en el próximo cap

Se despide Dani-chan.


	6. El desfile Parte II

**Fuera del edificio. 12:30**

Llegan dos autos lujosos, estacionándose justo enfrente de aquel edificio, de un auto sale aquel hombre de pelo blanco, con sus dos guardaespaldas, de los otros autos salen sus subordinados, desplegándose por los alrededores del edificio, Lyon se dirige a la entrada, seguido de sus guardaespaldas, llegando a aquel espectáculo, en el preciso momento que su esposa, se devuelve de su pasarela, viéndole su espalda, cuando la chica se retira el procede a sentarse justo en frente de la tarima, donde tenía el puesto reservado, las personas lo fotografiaban, pues se trataba de alguien muy famoso, tanto por su dinero, como sus escándalos porque "especulaban" ser un criminal, mientras el organizador anunciaba que en breves momentos desfilarían con lo último en moda, varias personas se acercan a Lyon, haciéndole varias preguntas…

-"Señor Lyon, ¿qué se siente tener a la mujer más hermosa de Tokio, y de el mundo como su esposa?" – Mencionaba una reportera con libreta en mano.

-"Pues en muchas maneras me siento alagado, aunque podría tener muchas más si se pudiese." – Pronuncio con un gesto burlesco.

-"¡Oh vaya!, eso es nuevo, ¿le importaría que le hiciéramos más preguntas señor? – Pregunta rápidamente la reportera.

-"En absoluto, adelante, quizá hasta me des una cita señorita" – Respondía morbosamente Lyon.

* * *

-"Juvia…" – Murmuro Gray al ver como se iba la chica de aquella tarima. Justo en ese momento voltea y mira entrar a aquel "idiota" como diría él. Gray ve que la gente le fotografía haciendo que un gran enojo apareciese en el chico.

-"Jellal, aquí Gray, tu objetivo entro al edificio y lo están entrevistando… al parecer" – Hablo Gray por el audífono un poco malhumorado.

-"Bien Gray, es ahora o nunca, ve por Juvia, vamos a encargarnos de los hombres que están fuera del edificio" – Respondió Jellal sacando su arma y dirigiéndose con sus compañeros a neutralizar a aquellos sujetos que al parecer vigilaban el edificio.

-"Bien" - Responde el Fullbuster dirigiéndose sigilosamente tras la tarima, por suerte no había mucha seguridad en ese lugar.

* * *

Juvia por su parte entraba al salón, cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

¿En realidad era él?, ¿qué hacía en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué?, eran las preguntas que la chica se hacía así misma, con una mano cubría su boca para evitar llorar fuerte, lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, tristeza, alegría, culpa, un montón de sentimientos invadían la mente de Juvia, pero poco duraría su llanto, justo en ese momento entran bruscamente por la puerta, la chica se asusta y retrocede unos pasos, imagino que sería cualquier persona del evento, incluso su esposo, pero no fue así, el chico culpable de su llanto, el culpable de sus emociones, le veía fijamente, con una mirada tan nostálgica, tan tierna, y llena de amor.

-"Te encontré"- Dice el recién llegado en un tono al borde del llanto.

-"Gray...sama"

* * *

-"Creo que fue el ultimo" - Mencionaba un hombre de cabellos rubios colocando unas esposas a un tipo tendido en el suelo.

-"Bien Laxus, ahora falta los de adentro"- Decía Jellal mientras ordenaba a su escuadrón llevarse aquellos sujetos que pertenecían a Lyon.

Justo en ese momento uno de los guardaespaldas de Bastia precisamente el chico rubio se asoma al lugar, sorprendido por la cantidad de policías y por ver a sus compañeros arrestados, se dirige corriendo dentro del edificio.

Los francotiradores pendientes de la situación envían la alarma a Jellal.

-"¡COMANDANTE, SE DIERON CUENTA!- Avisa el francotirador exaltado.

-" ¡¿Qué?! Maldición" - Responde Jellal, inmediatamente contacta a Gray.

* * *

Se ve un hombre corriendo rápidamente hacia el salón de la pasarela, dirigiéndose a su jefe.

-"Jefe, tenemos problemas" - Dice jadeante el rubio, contando lo que vio a su jefe.

-"¿Pero qué?" - Se levanta el Bastia de su silla un poco asustado.

-"Salgamos de aquí, vamos por Juvia"-

-"Si señor"- Responden los guardaespaldas.

* * *

-"Juvia..."

Gray se va acercando a la chica a pasos lentos, por necesidad de tenerla camina más rápido, y por un impulso finalmente le abraza.

-"Gray..."- Juvia se impresiona, no puede creer lo que está pasando, rápidamente le corresponde aquel abrazo, empezando a llorar en su pecho.

Los segundos que pasaron fueron casi eternos para aquella pareja, ese abrazo que reflejaba cuanto se necesitaban, Gray quería tenerla así para siempre, abrazando y cuidando la chica que tanto ama, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, y justamente su radio suena.

-" ¡Gray! ¡La misión está en peligro!, sal rápidamente de ahí!"- Grita exaltado Jellal por el micrófono, Gray rápidamente separa el abrazo, escuchando claramente lo que le decía el peli azul.

-" ¡¿Qué?! Ok, está bien saldré de inmediato"- Responde Gray tomando a Juvia del brazo.

-"Juvia, tendremos más tiempo para hablar, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí"-

-" ¿Que dices Gray?, ¿q-que está pasando?"- Le pregunta la chica limpiando sus lágrimas.

-"No puedo explicarlo en este momento, vamos, confía en mi"- Le dice el Fullbuster tomando sus manos y besándolas, haciendo que la chica se sonroje.

-"Vaya, vaya, pero que linda escena tenemos aquí" - Menciona alguien en la puerta.

Gray lentamente voltea buscando el dueño de esa voz, Juvia observa a la puerta quedando en shock, un gran vació aparece en su pecho, llevando instantáneamente sus manos a las de su amado Gray, tomándolas fuertemente.

-"Lyon..."- Dice Gray sorprendido, apretando mas fuerte sus manos.

-"Oh vaya, pero resulta que es Gray" - Dice burlón el Bastia entrando al salón, detrás del sus dos guardaespaldas sacaban sus armas.

-"Como estas Gray?, mi gran amigo, O debería decir... Mi querido… ¿Primo?"- Decía sarcásticamente Lyon con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Cállate..." - Respondió el Fullbuster muy furioso, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-" ¡Vamos!, ¿donde están los modales que te enseño mi querida Tía?"- Lyon se acercaba lentamente hacia Gray, provocándolo con lo que decía. -"Oh, pero que digo, la última vez que la vi, no me dijo nada bueno" - El Bastia reía a carcajadas.

-"Maldito... ¡Si fuiste tú!"

Gray soltó el agarre de Juvia, empezando a correr embistiendo a Lyon, tirándolo al suelo.

-"Eres un Hijo de..." - Gray llevo su puño a la cara de Lyon, este espero el ataque, pero sus guardaespaldas tomaron a Gray de los brazos, levantándolo del suelo y teniéndolo de los hombros, Juvia solo veía asustada.

Lyon se levantaba del suelo, sin quitar aquella risa de su rostro.

-"Vamos, no actúes como tu padre, siempre queriendo ser el héroe, lastima, el solo resulto con tres balas en su pecho, de hecho, aun conservo esa arma." - Lyon saca el arma, y se acerca a Juvia, la chica estaba muy asustada, y sorprendida por lo que decía su "esposo".

-"Maldito... ¡Eres un Maldito!"- Gray le gritaba, Lyon, ya harto de sus gritos e insultos golpea a Gray en su estomago, haciendo que este caiga en el suelo.

-" ¡Gray-sama!" - Gritaba Juvia llorando, pues temía que en cualquier momento Lyon disparara.

-" ¡Ya Calla mujer!, no puedo creer que sigas queriendo esta basura"- El peli blanco golpea a Gray, dándole una patada de nuevo en su estomago, el Fullbuster escupía sangre en el suelo.

-"Detente... ¡Detente!" - Juvia le tenía el brazo a Lyon. -"Hare lo que quieras, pero por favor... No lo lastimes".

-"Juvia..."- Gray susurraba con un ojo entre abierto, el trataba de levantarse. -"No te menosprecies Juvia"- Gray se arrodilla en el suelo con una mano en su estomago. -"Yo te protegeré".

-"Es grandioso que digas eso querido primo, pero...".

Lyon llama a Rogue, su guardaespaldas, este tomo el cabello de Gray, levantando su rostro, el Bastia apunta su arma a la cabeza de Gray.

-"...me temo que morirás"- Lyon le miraba divertido.

-"Lyon... No lo hagas..."- La voz de Juvia temblaba, igual que su cuerpo. -"No te atrevas a hacerlo!"-

-"Saluda a mis tíos Gray"- Lyon empezaba a tirar el gatillo.

Gray solo cerró los ojos, y una lágrima casi invisible descendió por su mejilla.

Solo se escucho un grito desgarrador de parte de Juvia.

-" ¡No!"-

.

.

.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan, Hoola! Como están? Ya volví con toda. *u*, fue muy dificil escribir esto, pues se me fundió el cerebro, pero aquí esta Gracias por leer, espero un review :'3 me harían feliz ;w; , el próximo capitulo será pronto ;3 esperen.

Dani-chan.


	7. Pequeños Recuerdos

Flashback...

En un hermoso y grande jardín, se encontraban dos pequeños, una linda y bella niña de pelo azul claro, tenía alrededor de 11 años, y un niño de pelo azul oscuro cuya edad era de 12 años.

-"Gray-sama!, Gray-sama!, Juvia ha encontrado una rana!"

-"Oh!, Que bien Juvia-chan!, es enorme!"

Los dos se encontraban jugando y corriendo, jugando a las escondidas, jugando a deslizarse por el lodo, bueno, las locuras que hace un niño a esa edad.

* * *

-"Auch!"- Grita el pequeño.

-"Gray-sama"- La niña corre donde su amigo. -" ¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunta la niña angustiada.

-"Me corte con esa rama" - Dice señalando el árbol.

-"Traeré el botiquín"- Juvia rápidamente trae aquel maletín.

-"No hace falta Juvia-chan, solo fue un corte" - Decía el chico sentado con ella en el suelo, mientras Juvia le limpiaba su frente.

-"No Gray-sama, se puede infectar, aunque quedara cicatriz, fue un poco profunda"- Le respondió la chica concentrada colocando una pequeña vendita al lado izquierdo de su frente, justo encima de su ceja, pues allí se corto.

-"Gracias..." - Fue lo que dijo el pequeño al final.

-"Esta bien Gray-sama"- Dijo Juvia sonriendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Ya el sol se estaba poniendo, los chicos se encontraban sentados meciéndose en los columpios de aquel jardín, que pertenecía a la prestigiosa familia de la chica.

-"Gray-sama, fue divertida esta tarde también" - Decía la chica con un sonrojo y una sonrisa dedicada al chico.

Gray se sonroja al ver la niña.

-"S-si, fue divertida, espero que sigamos jugando así, Juvia-chan" - El chico le brindo igualmente una enorme sonrisa.

Unos minutos de silencio fue lo que se escucho, pero un silencio cómodo, hasta que Juvia hizo una pequeña pregunta...

-"G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia quiere hacerle una pregunta..." - Menciono la chica volteando su rostro hacia el suelo por lo que le iba a preguntar a el chico.

-" ¿Eh?, ¡Claro!, dime" - El chico le miraba esperando su pregunta.

-"Q-que... ¿Qué es un beso?..."

-" ¡¿Qué?! ¿Q-que clase de pregunta es esa Juvia-chan?" - Decía el chico notablemente sonrojado, pues no esperaba tal pregunta.

-"P-pues sí, he visto que mucha gente se besa, p-pero aun no lo entiendo." - Decía la chica aumentando su sonrojo.

-"P-pues veras, u-un beso, según dice mi madre, es cuando dos personas que se quieren mucho expresan su amor, que es una clase de gesto de amor o algo así" - Decía el chico calmándose he intentando hablar serenamente.

-"Oh, e-entonces es eso..." - Juvia sonreía al suelo con su sonrojo.

-"Sip, Oye Juvia-chan, esa fue una pregunta extraña" - Gray le miraba fijamente.

-"L-lo sé..." - La chica apretó con fuerza aquellas cadenas del columpio por lo que pensaba decirle a Gray...

-"Gray-sama... Juvia, quiere... Saber si... podría darle... Un beso..."

-" ¿Eh?..." - Gray quedo estático, aun estaba analizando en su pequeña mente lo que la hermosa niña le acaba de preguntar.

Una mujer se acercaba a los niños, caminando elegante, tenía un cabello corto, de color azul oscuro, con una pequeña sonrisa, una mujer realmente hermosa.

-" ¡Gray!, Nos vamos a casa, volverás a jugar con Juvia-chan Mañana" - Decía la Mujer acercándose a Gray.

-"V-Vale Mama" - Respondió el chico aun viendo a la pequeña.

* * *

Justo en la puerta de aquella mansión se encontraban los padres de Juvia y ella, junto a un auto estaba un hombre alto de cabello corto azul oscuro, junto a la mujer antes mencionada, y justo al lado del hombre, el pequeño Gray.

-"Nos veremos Pronto, Takasu," - Menciono aquel hombre entrando al auto, refiriéndose al padre de Juvia.

-"Nos vemos, Silver"- Respondió Takasu.

-"Adiós Ul" - Dijo la madre de Juvia.

-"Volveremos a molestar Mañana, Elie" - Responde sonriente la madre de Gray.

-"Vamos, entra al auto Gray." - Le decía su madre.

-" ¡Juvia!" - La chica le mira fijamente al pequeño Fullbuster. -"Mañana será."- Termina por decir Gray.

Juvia se sorprendió sonrojándose, ya sabía claramente a que se refería.

-"E-está bien"- Menciono la pequeña niña, mirando como aquel chico subía al auto y le brindaba una sonrisa sincera.

Lo que Juvia no sabía, era que sería la última vez que estuviese con el chico por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Al otro día, la pequeña Lockser muy temprano en la mañana salió al jardín, esperando en aquel columpio la llegada de aquel niño.

Las horas pasaron, y pasaron, ya en la tarde justo cuando se ponía el sol, la llegada de unas personas con traje azul con una pequeña insignia en el bolsillo de la camisa, asustaba a la pequeña y claramente a sus padres que los atendían.

-"...Lo sentimos" - Terminaron por decir aquellos hombres.

La pequeña que llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres hablando con esos sujetos, se asusto cuando su madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre.

-" ¡Mama!, ¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntaba la pequeña llegando donde su madre tocando su brazo.

Los oficiales se retiraban con las cabezas bajas, Takasu solo estaba allí abrazando a su esposa, impotente por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-"Papá, ¿por qué Gray-sama no ha llegado?"- Preguntaba inocente la niña, pues sus padres no querían decirle nada.

-"El... El no vendrá por un tiempo cariño, se ha ido de viaje."- Decía su padre tratando de sonreír, cosa que no lograba, Juvia solo bajo su rostro.

-"El lo prometió, se que el volverá" - Decía la niña tratando de no llorar.

-"Eso espero…" – Susurro su padre.

* * *

En el hospital de aquel pueblo, se encontraba un niño en una camilla, en una habitación, el chico comienza a abrir sus ojos, tratando de orientarse, mira a su alrededor asustado, pues no sabe donde se encuentra. Justo en ese momento entran unos oficiales a la habitación, el chico agarra fuerte la sabana con miedo, pues aun no sabe donde está.

-"Hola chico, ¿estás bien?" - Pregunta aquel agente llegando a su lado.

-"H-hola, sí, estoy bien, pero en dónde estoy?"- Pregunta el pequeño tocando su cabeza la cual le daba vueltas.

-"Bueno, pues, estas en el hospital."

-" ¿Qué?, ¿y qué hago aquí?"- El miedo de Gray aumenta.

-"Pues... Al parecer te caíste"- Decía el oficial evitando decir lo que en realidad paso.

-"Oh, no me acuerdo"- Gray se empezaba a calmar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-" ¿Y donde esta Papá y mama?" - Gray pregunto lo que no quería responder los oficiales.

...

Silencio fue lo que inundó la habitación...

-"Señor, le estoy preguntando por mis padres, ¿por qué no los dejan pasar?" - Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Chico... Tus padres... Ellos..." - El hombre dio un gran suspiro. -"...Los asesinaron..."

. . .

-" ¿Qué?..." –

De repente todo vuelve a la cabeza del chico... Recordando, lo que le paso a sus padres.

* * *

Gray se había levantado la noche anterior, ya que unos gritos le despertaron, asustado y tembloroso, sale de su recamara, mira por aquel pasillo a la habitación de sus padres, la cual tenía su luz encendida, el chico decidido se dirige allí, abre la puerta lentamente, para ver la espantosa escena.

Su madre yacía tirada en el suelo, con sangre saliendo de su cabeza y su padre sentado junto a la pared, con varios disparos en el pecho, y su cabeza gacha, Gray estaba paralizado, literalmente, justo cuando el chico se acercaba a los cuerpos de sus padres, un gran golpe en su nuca le hace caer al suelo.

-"Seria mejor si durmieras...** Mocoso**"- Fue lo único que escucho el pequeño antes de desmayarse.

* * *

La lluvia caía sin parar, el cielo estaba negro, a pesar que era de día, un chico yacía junto a dos tumbas, observándolas, apretando sus puños de la impotencia de ver a sus queridos padres muertos, aun así seguía en pie, sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Después de estar allí varias horas, un hombre de cabellera blanca llega con otro chico, al parecer de 16 años, el cual tenía el mismo color de cabello, claramente era su hijo.

-"Vamos Gray, es hora de que vayas con nosotros"- Decía fríamente aquel hombre.

-"Si primo, ven" - Decía sarcásticamente el muchacho.

-"No iré contigo tío, menos contigo estúpido. "- Respondió Gray sin emociones.

-"Bueno, pues tendrás que venir, desafortunadamente eres nuestra responsabilidad"- El sujeto mayor tomo el brazo de Gray.

-" ¡Suélteme!"- Gray trataba de zafarse

-"Lo siento **mocoso**, no puedo." - Así, el hombre se llevo a la fuerza a su sobrino, a Gray solo le retumbaba en su mente aquel insulto.

* * *

Así el tío de Gray tomo posesión del dinero de los Fullbuster, por ser el hermano de la víctima, el hombre invirtiendo su dinero en drogas y malos negocios, Gray vivía con ellos, en la habitación más lejana de aquella mansión que compartía con su tío y su primo, solo tenía su cama y algo de ropa.

Gray, ya harto de estar allí por más de 5 años, decidió irse, ¿para donde?, según él, cualquier lugar sería mejor que eso. El Fullbuster con unos cuantos ahorros huyo de esa casa, llevando sus pocas pertenencias, llego a la capital, con 17 años busco un trabajo para sustentarse, por el momento vivía con su amigo Natsu, el cual conocía desde pequeño, a pesar de conocer al Dragneel, no le contó mucho acerca de lo que sucedió en su vida, Natsu es torpe, pero se daba cuenta que a "Hielito" como le apodo él, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, por eso no preguntaba y se limitaba solo a ayudar a su amigo. Ya con dinero suficiente, siguió sus estudios en la Universidad, trabajando medio tiempo y estudiando, era la forma en la que él vivía.

* * *

Después de dos semestres en la universidad, Gray se encontraba con Natsu, Lucy y Erza saliendo de aquel edificio, riendo y bromeando sobre sus vidas, justo en la salida se despiden las chicas, Natsu y Gray se dirigían a su apartamento, hablando sobre su proyecto de diseño, era extraño para Gray que ese día hubiese tanta gente en las calles, para colmo de el Fullbuster, alguien tropieza con él, haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

-"Oye" - A Gray le saltaba una vena en la frente. -"Ten más cuidado, pedazo de idiot..."-

-" ¡Lo lamento!, disculpa, no era intención de Juvia!" - Una hermosa chica de cabellos azules se levantaba del suelo, colocando sus manos enfrente de ella, tratando de disculparse.

-"... ¿J-Juvia?... ¿Juvia Lockser?"- Pregunta Gray anonadado, levantándose del suelo igualmente.

-"Eh?, S-si"- Responde la chica un poco sonrojada.

El corazón de Gray palpitaba fuerte, pues no espero encontrar a esa pequeña niña, de la cual estaba enamorado. El chico tomo a Juvia de los hombros, la chica se asusto un poco.

-" ¡Juvia!, ¡soy yo!, ¿me recuerdas?"- Pregunta Gray con alegría.

Juvia se sorprende de aquella pregunta, mira fijamente su rostro, cada faceta, ve una pequeña cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su frente, por un impulso retira el cabello que cubre aquella cicatriz y la imagen de cierto chico sonriente llega a su mente.

-" G-Gray... ¿Sama? ¿e-eres tú?" - Juvia inconscientemente pone su mano en la mejilla de Gray.

-"Si Juvia... Soy yo"- Gray no resiste y abraza fuertemente a la chica, Juvia no opone resistencia, y le abraza de igual forma.

-"Mmmm, creo que me hice invisible" - Mencionaba el Dragneel, con su ceño fruncido.

-"Oh, Natsu, lo siento, ¡Mira!, te presento a Juvia, una vieja amiga"-

* * *

Juvia se presenta amablemente, Natsu responde de igual manera, aquellos chicos fueron caminando por ahí, Natsu se separo del grupo, según el tenia que "hacer los deberes", cosa que Gray no creía, sabía que visitaría a Lucy esa noche, Gray y Juvia caminaron sin rumbo fijo, llegando a un pequeño prado lleno de flores, con varios niños jugando alrededor, buscan donde sentarse, justamente hay una silla en el centro de aquel lugar, los dos se quedan viendo aquella escena, donde los niños corren y se divierten, pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde hablando, sobre porque estaban en la ciudad y sus metas, y algo sobre su vida privada, Gray no hablaba mucho del tema, la noche llego, y los niños se retiraban con sus padres a sus hogares.

Allí se encontraban los dos, solos, las luces de los faroles se encendían, la luz de la luna también alumbraba esa noche, un silencio se presento entre los dos, no sabían más de que hablar, pero Juvia decide preguntar.

-"Gray-sama… Tu tío murió la semana pasada"- Dijo la chica.

-"Oh, vaya sorpresa, murió ese malnacido"- Gray miraba al suelo.

Juvia triste mira al chico y le dice:

-"Gray-sama, Juvia… Lamenta lo de tus padres. "- Murmuro la chica, pues sus padres un tiempo después le dijeron la razón por la que Gray no volvió.

-"Eso no tiene importancia…"- Susurro el chico. -"No atraparon a los malditos…"- Respondió Gray con un tono triste, aunque nunca mostro alguna lagrima por lo sucedido.

-"Gray-sama…"- La chica volteo el rostro de Gray, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

-" Gray-sama no tiene por qué ocultar sus sentimientos, Juvia puede ver que Gray-sama está sufriendo"- Le dice la chica mirándole tiernamente, Gray sorprende por lo dicho, pues ella tiene razón.

-"Juvia…"- Susurra Gray, Juvia le abraza repentinamente.

-"Gray-sama sabe que estaré siempre para apoyarlo… siempre" – Le dice la chica cerrando los ojos, Gray solo le corresponde el abrazo y pone su rostro en el cuello de Juvia.

La chica siente pequeñas gotas su cuello, Gray estaba llorando. Así pasaron varios minutos, Gray descargaba su tristeza en ese momento, cuando ya detuvo su llanto, limpio su rostro, alzo su mirada y le dedico una sonrisa a Juvia, esta se sonroja por aquel acto.

-"Sabes Juvia… Nunca cumplí mi promesa"- Le dice Gray tomándola por sorpresa con lo dicho.

-" ¿Q-que promesa? "- Respondió la chica, tratando de recordar, un pequeño momento llega a su mente, ya sabía a que se refería Gray.

-" ¿E-e-eso?, J-Juvia no sabía lo que decía ese día" – Decía la chica tartamudeando y con un sonrojo en toda su cara.

Gray ríe ante el comportamiento de Juvia, ella nunca cambiara.

El chico lleva su mano a la mejilla de ella, Gray lentamente se acerca a Juvia.

-"Gray…"- Susurra Juvia.

Ella toma el cuello de la camisa del muchacho, el corazón de ambos chicos se aceleraba cada vez más, ella cierra sus ojos, esperando tan anhelada promesa, sintió como sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse, sutilmente el chico rozo sus labios con los de Juvia, ella se erizo al instante, Gray profundiza mas aquel roce, llevándolo a otro nivel, su primer beso.

Gray se separa de la chica después de unos segundos que parecían eternos para los dos, el chico se sonroja, y le mira a los ojos, pero Juvia no se queda atrás, miraba al suelo sonrojada por lo que acaba de suceder.

-" ¿Y-y como estuvo? "- Pregunta Gray rascándose la nuca.

-"F-fue extraño…"- Responde la chica sonrojada, llevando sus manos al pecho, pues aun el corazón le latía a mil. -"Pero... se sintió tan tierno y cálido"- Juvia le sonrió con gran ternura, Gray solo la contemplaba.

-"Juvia yo…" – Gray le mira fijamente, ella le observa igualmente. -"Yo…"- Gray se sonroja, Juvia solo sonríe, pues ya sabe que le va a decir.

-"Yo te amo"- El Fullbuster solo baja su cabeza avergonzado, pero aun así sigue hablando. -"Aunque sé que esto solo fue por la promesa que te hice, pero, desde que te conocí, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y puede que me ignores, despues de todo, ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos. "- Le dice suspirando, Juvia solo le mira cariñosamente.

-"No Gray-sama, no fue por la promesa, ni por lo que estuvimos separados…"-

Gray levanta su rostro, observando a Juvia sorprendido.

-" Porque… Yo también… a pesar de todo esto, Yo siempre, siempre…"- Juvia le toma la mano a Gray tiernamente.

-"Te he amado"…

.

.

.

…Fin Flashback…

* * *

He aquí el capitulo, pues bueno, ya saben como fue el pasado de esta pareja, todo el capitulo se baso en recuerdos, en el próximo capitulo sigue la acción, estén atentos ;3

Dani-chan.


	8. No te separes de mí

En el anterior capitulo...

-"Saluda a mis tíos Gray"- Lyon empezaba a tirar del gatillo

Gray solo cerró los ojos, y una lágrima casi invisible descendió por su mejilla.

Solo se escucho un grito desgarrador de parte de Juvia.

-" ¡No!"- ...

* * *

"Este... Este es mi fin?, después de tanto, es increíble, bueno, almenos tuve la oportunidad de verle una vez más, aunque... Me hubiese gustado besarla otra vez..."

Pensó el Fullbuster cerrando sus ojos, esperando un disparo.

... El cual... nunca llego...

Justo cuando el hombre de cabellos blancos tiraba del gatillo de aquella arma, es embestido por un hombre, cayendo al suelo, de igual forma cae al suelo el guardaespaldas que tenia a Gray sujeto del cabello, un hombre de cabellos rubios con una cicatriz en el ojo le inmoviliza.

-"Bien hecho Laxus"- Dice el hombre.

El sujeto que tiro al suelo a Lyon tenía el rostro cubierto, solamente se veían sus ojos, de un rápido movimiento le quita el arma a Lyon, apuntándole con la misma en la cabeza.

-"Hasta aquí llego tu jueguito señor Bastia" - Dijo aquel hombre.

Gray abre sus ojos rápidamente, al no sentir nadie en su espalda, llevándose la sorpresa de ver al "idiota" en el suelo, Juvia un poco temblorosa y asustada por lo que acaba de pasar corre a su lado.

-" ¡Gray-sama!"- Dice Juvia arrodillándose en el suelo, limpiando la sangre que Gray tenía en su labio.

Gray solo se levanta y toma del brazo a Juvia, y se pone delante de ella, dejándola protegida en su espalda, solo ve como los recién llegados tienen en el suelo a Lyon y el otro.

-" ¡Maldición!, ¡vete a la mierda!, ¡Sting, Maldición ayúdame!"- Gritaba el Bastia tratando de liberarse.

-"Cálmate." - Decía relajadamente el hombre con el rostro cubierto. -" ¿Estas llamando al rubio que estaba afuera?, lastimosamente le atrapamos, así que cállate de una buena vez."-

Extrañamente a Gray se le hacía familiar esa voz.

-"Oye, ¿quién eres tú?"- Pregunta Gray.

-"Que lastima que mi gran amigo no me reconozca"- El hombre suspirando se quita aquella "mascara" dejando ver una cabellera naranja.

-"Loke-san..." - Dice Juvia en un susurro.

-"Loke!"- Gray no lo podía creer, sintió un poco de alivio al ver a su amigo, igualmente Juvia.

-" Tranquilos, si, si soy yo, no es cosa del otro mundo, hablando de otro tema, te vez fatal Gray, ¡solo mírate!, fue un milagro que no se te cayeran los dientes"- Dijo riendo Loke.

Grave error de Leo, Lyon aprovecha tal distracción y desliza lentamente su mano a su zapato, sacando una navaja, apuñalando a Loke en su estomago, este solo cayó al suelo sin poder reaccionar.

Gray y Juvia solo miraron aquella escena sin poder hacer nada, aquel alivio se desvaneció completamente, Lyon toma de nuevo el arma y le dispara al rubio que esposo a su guardaespaldas.

Lyon lentamente se levantaba sonriendo de forma realmente aterradora, Gray solo cubría mas a Juvia mientras ella lloraba.

Solos de nuevo, con un maniático que sostenía un arma, en ese salón, viendo a su amigo retorcerse de dolor y al rubio inconsciente, o quizá muerto.

-"Por poco y yo no tendría el placer de matarte primito" - Lyon se acercaba lentamente.

-"Vete al demonio Lyon"- Gray por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía, no tenía miedo, si moría, lo haría protegiendo a su amada.

-"Pero creo que matare a la perra que está detrás tuyo primero, vamos, quítate del camino primo" - Lyon alzaba su arma apuntándole.

-"Sobre mi cadáver." - Le respondió el Fullbuster desafiándolo con la mirada.

El Bastia solo sonríe

-"Esta bien, terminare lo de hace rato"- Dicho esto le apuntaba en la cabeza a Gray.

...

-"Quédate quieto, a menos que quieras ver tu cabeza en el suelo"- Menciona alguien detrás de Lyon.

-"Esto ya parece una película..."- Respondió el Bastia suspirando y volteando su cabeza lentamente, encontrándose con un hombre que le apuntaba con un fusil.

-"Oficial Jellal Fernández, es extraño verle por aquí"- Le dice Lyon viéndole fijamente.

-"Cállate basura" - Jellal solo le miraba con su ceño fruncido y con rabia extrema.

-"Pagaras lo que le has hecho a mis subordinados, solo un movimiento en falso y ni siquiera darás tu testimonio con el Juez."-.

Gray agradecía en su alma que llegaran en su ayuda, pero realmente estaba cansado de que le salvaran, el solo quería proteger a Juvia.

Gray decidido, aprovecho la situación y se abalanzó contra Lyon, tirándole al suelo, el Bastia no esperaba tal acción, dispara con su pistola varias veces, pero Gray tomo su mano y tiro su arma cayendo lejos, Gray con la mirada llena de enojo, un enojo reprimido por mucho tiempo sale a flote.

-" ¡Gray!, ¡no lo hagas, aléjate de él!"- Le gritaba Jellal, ya que no podría dispararle a Lyon mientras peleaban.

Gray cegado de furia y haciendo caso omiso a lo que le decían, empezó a golpearle en la cara a Lyon, estando encima de él, como si fuese un saco de boxeo, los nudillos de Gray estaban llenos de sangre de tantos golpes que le daba, Juvia miraba horrorizada como su amado desenfrenadamente y sin piedad maltrataba al Bastia.

-"Tu..."- Gray se detuvo por un momento respirando fuerte. -"Tu me quitaste mi familia... Mi hogar... Pero lo que más me duele..." - El chico tomo una bocanada de aire, alzo su rostro envuelto en ira. -"Me quitaste a la mujer que he amado toda mi vida."-

-"Gray-sama"- Juvia escuchaba realmente triste aquellas palabras de su amado, ella solo llevo las manos a su pecho, quería llorar, y detener a Gray, pues no conocía esa faceta de él.

Jellal solo apuntaba al Bastia.

Lyon aun con el dolor en su rostro, comienza a reír.

-" ¿Y sabes que primito?"- Lyon le mira burlonamente. -"Lo disfrute mucho, Jajaja!".

Fue la gota que rebasó el vaso, Gray con su flequillo ocultando sus ojos, tomo aquella navaja que estaba en el suelo, con la sangre de su amigo, lentamente empuñando aquella arma la levanta, tomando a Lyon por su camisa, Gray estaba completamente poseído por la rabia e impotencia, que según él, ya era el momento de dejarla salir.

-"Siempre fuiste un idiota Lyon, espero que te pudras en el infierno"-

Fue lo último que dijo el Fullbuster, en un tono tan frío que a Juvia se le hacía difícil creer que fuera aquel niño sonriente con quien compartió tan lindos momentos, y aquel muchacho que al verle de nuevo se enamoro completamente.

Ya al momento de dar el golpe final, Jellal detiene la mano de Gray.

El Fullbuster no mira a Jellal, tiene su vista en Lyon, Jellal solo le mira un poco triste.

-"Gray, detente de una vez"- Le dijo Jellal aun teniendo su mano.

-"No... El no merece vivir"- Le responde con un tono de voz oscuro, con su flequillo ocultando su mirada.

-"Puede que sea verdad, pero..." - Jellal mira a Juvia la cual esta mas asustada que nunca, arrodillada en el suelo tratando de no mirar a ese Gray, porque en verdad que no lo conocía.

-" ¿Mataras a alguien enfrente de la chica que amas?, ¿en verdad quieres ensuciarte las manos?"- Le pregunta Jellal haciendo que instantáneamente deje de forcejear. -"Además Gray... Lyon esta inconsciente."

Jellal solo suelta la mano de Gray, el Fullbuster baja su mano, dejando caer aquella navaja al suelo, su mente vuelve, y observa detalladamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su respiración se volvía agitada, lentamente se levantaba alejándose de Lyon, miraba sus manos, las cuales no dejaban de temblar, busco la mirada de Juvia, su corazón se quebró al verla, ella le miraba asustada de él mismo.

-"Juvia y-yo..."- Gray se miro las manos, llenas de sangre... -"...No se que pasaba por mi mente..." –

Gray llevo sus manos a su cabeza cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, pensando en la atrocidad que estuvo a punto de hacer... Quitarle la vida a alguien, aunque Lyon fuese un criminal, la ira de Gray estaba por consumirlo, menos mal no fue así.

-"Lo siento... No quise actuar de esa forma" - Gray solo bajo su mirada. -"Yo solo... quería protegerte"- Termino por decir el Fullbuster.

-"Gray..."- Juvia olvido su temor, se acerco a Gray y le abrazo tiernamente, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-"Gray-sama no tiene porque disculparse, solo... No te pongas en peligro por mi"- Dijo Juvia sollozando aferrándose a él.

-"Y tu... No te separes de mí... Nunca más..."

.

.

.

* * *

Holaa! He aquí el capitulo, creo que el siguiente sera el final, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y pues perdonen si esperaban algo mas epico, psss no soy muy buena en esto xD, cualquier queja o tomatazo en los rewievs, :'3 aunque me hacen tan feliz, bueno, nos vemos en el próximo cap, no se si hacer un intento de lemon, una amiga me dijo pero :'U soy un asco en eso, aunque espero que me recomienden algo. Gracias por leer este intento de fic :'3.

Dani-chan.


End file.
